Only Ever Kissed Before
by KayRich13
Summary: A whole different take on Toucha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another 3 shot. Thanks to Danielle & Holly for giving me the green light on this ! 3 you guys! After the depressing shock that took place yesterday I figured that this was needed. Hope you like it, please review it would make my life! Ps. The rating will be going up. **

Emma breathed heavily as she looked up intently at Will, his eyes were rimed dark with lust. She had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were, and as she starred longingly into them, all of her troubles disappeared, all she could think of at the moment was him. At that moment no one named Carl even existed, the only thing that did were her long lost feelings of love for Will. They were so close, their faces inches apart. Her heart pounded wildly, the old feelings that were overwhelming her only grew stronger with each passing second. Just as he leaned in, his lips almost touching hers, it hit her. No matter how much she wanted him this was wrong.

She was with Carl now. He was sweet to her, she liked him, but he could never make her feel the way that Will did. No, that didn't matter she needed to do the right thing first. She shook her head of all thoughts, trying to regain her focus, and jumped off his desk making a run for it. Just when she thought she was safe, something stopped her. Will spun her around by the arm, she looked at him, this time seeing pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Don't go" he pleaded in a whisper, as he took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to hers.

She knew it was too late, doing the right thing was impossible now.

Looking at his soft face, his eyes pleading, pleading for forgiveness, for love. Doing the right thing was not only impossible, but also out of the question. Without a moments hesitation, she pressed her lips firmly to his, to let him know that she wasn't leaving. Will responded immediately kissing her back, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Emma moaned as Will's actions caused a fire to start building in her stomach, she opened her mouth granting him entrance. With every second the fire that was building grew hotter, deeper, more intense.

These new feelings amazed her, it made her wonder why she hadn't gone through with the first time. They were content like this for a while, as they battled for dominance. Will then slowly pulled away leaving her breathless,and began nipping at her collarbone. Emma suddenly felt her knees go completely weak, and threw her arms around Will to keep from falling. Without ever losing contact he then got the hint, and stumbled backward lifting her back on his desk.

Then he froze, he had longed for this moment for so long, but it didn't feel right. This wasn't how he wanted it to be, not out of pain and anger, or especially when she was with someone else and not him. He also had never intend their first time to be on his desk, in secret, in the darkness of a stuffy old classroom. He wasn't going to let it happen this way, it needed to happen for the right reasons.

"I can't do this" he sighed looking away from her.

"Why?" Emma asked, "This is what we've both always wanted"

"Not this way" he replied still looking in the other direction.

'But Will..." she pleaded softly, taking his face in her hands so that he would look at her.

'But what Em?, What do you want from me?, Do you expect me to play the other guy?" he snapped.

Emma's face fell, and she starred into her lap avoiding his gaze. She felt as if his harsh questions had just driven a knife through her heart. She knew the answers to everything that he had asked. She wanted him to keep fighting for her, she wanted him to love her, and most of all, she wanted him to be the only guy. A huge wave of hurt and anger overcame her, as she came to realize the truth, about everything. 1. She would always be in love with Will and nothing was ever going to be able to change that, no matter what she tried to do or tell herself. 2. What she was doing to him wasn't fair at all.

"No" Emma choked out softly as tears began spilling from her eyes.

"Do you love him Emma?" Will asked her in a cold and icy tone, trying to catch her gaze.

"No!" she shouted looking up him tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't love Carl, I love you Will, I always have!"

Will looked at her stunned, part of him couldn't believe that Emma had admitted to still being in love with him. His heart felt like it might explode after hearing those words, which were like sweet music to his ears.

Before he could even think, he was standing in front of Emma again, his lips pressed to hers.

After a moment they both pulled away for much needed air, their foreheads touching.

"Before we take things any further, you need to have a talk with Carl" he whispered brushing away a few stray tears.

Emma nodded in agreement, it was the right thing to do.

"See you later?" she asked with a small coy smile.

Will shook his head, he could only begin to imagine what would take place later.

With that Emma slid off his desk, and left him alone dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies, So first off thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome, and I love you all :) Secondly, there will be a whole lotta "love" in the next chapter, and Ive never really written anything quite like that (So I'm really nervous about it) Anyway, Enjoy!**

A million thoughts raced through Emma's mind as she walked down the dark hallway from Will's classroom back to her office. She couldn't believe that she had just made out with him, and in his classroom of all places. It had amazed her how natural it felt, just to be with him again. After many months of trying to convince herself otherwise, she could finally admit that she was totally in love Will.

No wonder why when she was in therapy Dr Smith was always always asking her about Will, and only shook her head and smiled when she talked about Carl. She had now figured out that Dr. Smith was just sitting back and waiting for her to finally come terms with her feelings for Will again. Now that she had come to terms with her feelings, Emma felt as if she was on top of the world and nothing could touch her. Yet there was just one problem, and it's name was Carl.

Emma knew that he had noticed how different she was acting around him lately. The only thing was, at the time, Emma couldn't for the life of her tell what had changed between them all of the sudden. But now she could. She wonder if Carl had figured it out, she cringed, at the awful thought that that could be a very big possibility.

How could she have been so blind? How could she have put Carl through all of this? Better yet, How could she have put Will through all of this, and for so long?

She felt the pit of her stomach drop, as she walked into her office locking the door behind her. She sat at her desk, with a piece of paper and a pencil in her hand. Trying to come up with a list of ways that she could break the news to Carl gently. Yet, nothing came to mind after starring at a blank piece of paper for more than twenty minutes, that was because there was no easy way to break-up with someone. Plain and simple.

She looked at the clock and sighed heavily, wishing that three o'clock would only come faster.

/

"Oh hi Emma, Carl's in his office" the receptionist told her.

"Thanks Jean" Emma replied with a small smile then headed right in that direction.

Emma tapped on his door lightly, causing him to turn around in an instant.

"Ems, what are you doing here?, I thought I was picking you up for dinner at six" he asked with a slightly worried look.

_Oh crap. She had completely forgotten about dinner. Shit. Well, it was too late now._

Emma sighed, she had to get this over with, now.

"Carl. Listen, we have to ta..."

"I new this was coming soon" Carl said cutting her off mid sentence. "It's Schuester isn't it?"

Emma could only shake her head, she couldn't believe how blind she'd been.

"I knew that he'd win your heart back someday" he said with a sad sigh.

"I'm really sorry Carl" Emma said softly.

"Don't be" Carl told her, "The heart wants what the heart wants"

Emma smiled a little, he was so right.

Carl chuckled a little and just shook his head.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked looking up at her, "Go get 'em"

"Thank you" Emma whispered with a smile and turned to leave.

Her heart was leaping with utter joy as she left Carl's office for the last time. Now it was time for her to set out and do something that she had wanted for so long. This thing made breaking up seem so much easier. But she knew that what would come of tonight would be absolutely amazing. She was as scared as all hell, but at the same time, she knew that she was ready.

/

She stood there, in the hallway of Will's apartment and held her breath as she knocked on the door. Within a matter of seconds, it literally flew open. The two of them just stood there in silence , gazing longingly into each others eyes. Both of them were unable to believe that they could be in love with out anyone standing in the way anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this is a very mild M rating seeing as how this is my first time. Let me know your thoughts good or bad.**

The two of them stood there gazing longingly into each other's eyes. Will took her face in his hands, and brushed the hair away from her eyes. She couldn't bare the waiting and longing for another second, she pressed her lips eagerly, hungrily to his. Will was quite surprised by her forwardness, but he defiantly wasn't complaining. He pulled her inside the apartment by the waist, as she kicked the door shut with her foot. Their lips never broke contact. He began placing kisses to her neck as they stumbled slowly backwards to the couch.

Emma moaned as he landed on top of her with a slight thud. He then looked up at her, wondering if he had hurt her. She just smiled at him with a dark and devilish grin, and kissed him again pushing her tongue though his lips. Will smiled into the kiss, as their tongues danced together. After a few breathless minutes, Emma sat up and pulled away, her forehead pressed against Will's.

"Bedroom?' she asked panting breathless

Will froze; he just sat there starring into her lustful eyes.

"Emma, are you sure?" he asked a little shocked.

She simply shook her, and small smile playing on her lips.

Without a word, he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her down the small hallway to his bedroom.

Will kicked the door open with his foot, and stumbled across the floor as he placed Emma on the mattress.

Emma tried to stifle giggle, but it soon turned into full blown laughter.

"It's not funny" Will whispered huskily looking down at her, his lips mere inches from hers.

She became quiet, breath hitched her throat. Her heart began pounding; she could practically hear it beating in her ears it was so loud. She closed her eyes for a moment, unable to believe that this was going to happen.

Will's lips suddenly brushed against hers, and she began to feel herself melting inside. She responded quickly, encircling her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. They slowly pulled away after a long moment, just gazing at each other. She could see that his eyes had grown dark again, just like earlier.

Emma bit her lip and grinned at him. She began tracing her fingers up and down his biceps, hearing a low groan escape his lips.

He looked at her and grinned sheepishly before bringing his hands under her shirt, and letting his fingers lightly caress the skin of her stomach.

She gasped loudly at the unexpected fiery feel of his touch. He looked at her, asking for her permission to remove the thin piece of clothing from her body.

She shook her head violently and eagerly, as if she would die in an instant if he didn't remove it. Will slowly began pushing the material up around her neck. Emma sighed loudly in frustration, and squirmed out her shirt before Will could finish getting rid of it.

"Someone's eager" Will whispered with a smile, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Yeah, to say the least" she whispered simply, smiling flirtatiously back at him.

He chuckled softly, and moved a few red curls from her face. Taking her face in his hands, he pressed is lips firmly to Emma's.

Suddenly, a hot burning fire broke lose inside Emma's body. She threw herself around Will's firm and fit body. She hands clung to his sides, feeling the hard washboard abs that lie underneath his white t-shirt. She lifted the fabric a little and ran her hands along every muscle of his middle. She smiled seductively against his lips as she could feel him shudder and tense under her touch. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Emma practically tore the piece of clothing from his body onto the floor.

At that point, they both stopped and looked at each other, their eyes bright and glistening with lust. The both of them were awestruck by what they were seeing of each other. They saw beauty, love and most importantly comfort as they lie there just holding one another.

Will ripped his eyes away from Emma's and began placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone and neck again while his hands moved along the curves of her stomach.

She moaned softly as his lips and hands touched her delicate skin. These new feelings were a bit scary, but they were also incredibly amazing. Why she had freaked out and ran out on him the first time was completely and utterly beyond her.

"I'm Ready Will" she whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers through his soft curls.

Will just stopped and looked at her, her eyes pleading and longing for him. At that very moment he knew that this was it.

Not long after that, sighs and pleas of love became their song, as they came together as one in the night.


End file.
